The Time Tunnel - Season 2 Episode 1 (The World is Under Attack)
by sethmoviechannel4
Summary: WARNING! THIS HAS SPOLIERS!
1. Chapter 1 - World Guards

The World is Under Attack

By

Based on The Time Tunnel TV Series from 20th Century Fox

"Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages, during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project, the Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly toward a new fantastic adventure, somewhere along the infinite corridors of time. "

Doug and Tony floated in the swirling colors of time.

The time corridor disappeared and the time travelers found themselves in somewhere that is in Black Mesa. the one that has been in the Half-Life Series.

"Chapter 1 - World Guards"

"Where are we?" Doug said.

"I think we are in Black Mesa - City 17" Tony said while looking at the Black Mesa (A.K.A City 17)

Combines saw Tony and Doug and The Combine said...

"Who The hell is this?, let's see... that looks like Tony Newman and Doug Phillips. come on Combines. let's kick some butt" said Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine

While The Combines looking at Tony and Doug. Tony was looking at the guards. he said "That's Strange" he said, "i think i know who are they..." "Those are the combines!" Doug said

And After That... Doug was hit on the head. "Doug!" Tony said, and The Combine took Tony somewhere in a room with a time machine...

Doug was taken by The Combine Police.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble

Doug woke up and the Combines took him to a room where The Combine Police where waiting for Doug to get up. Doug woke up and he said.

Doug: "...Where i'm i? The Combines. What are you doing here?

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "You are a room that has Windows 2000 and a DirectTV Box"

Doug: "Don't be such an Santa Claus. tell me where is Tony?"

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "He's in a room with a time machine and you are in a room with My Combines and Windows 2000 and this DirectTV Box.

Doug: "Hey You! You are such an..."

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "Hey, Hey, Hey!. be quiet! Combines. Make him use Windows 2000!"

16 Hours Later. Tony was in a room with a Time Machine just like they been captured on Chapter 1.

Tony Newman: "Hey! i'm stuck with a pole! help!"

To Be Continued... for Chapter 3: DirectTV is going to Pay!

Copyright  
2012-2013


	3. Chapter 3 - Saving The World

"Chapter 3: Saving The World"

Tony is stuck in a pole until Alyx Vance came

and he said...

Tony: "Are You Alyx Vance the one that has been in Half-Life Series"

Alyx: "Yep. Really Me. So... what happen?"

Tony: "The Combine - Billie Joe Armstrong attached me to this pole"

Alyx: "Oh okay."

Alyx got Tony out and on to Save Doug P.

12 miuntes later. the combines come to get Doug out of there. The Combine took Doug out of the room and then something happen. the ground shake. Alyx said.

Alyx: "Watch Out! the earthquake!"

Tony: "An Earthquake? what the hell? oh no!"

Alyx: "Run for your lifes!"

Doug: "Tony, Oh Tony thank god you are alive! uh-oh. what the hell? an earthquake. shit! let's go!

As Tony, Alyx and Doug are trying to get out of black mesa. The Combine - Billie Joe Armstrong is going to get them.

Tony: "Open the damn door! now!"

The Earthquake is still shaking. but what will happen next?

Find out in Chapter 4 of The Time Tunnel - The World is Under Attack


	4. Chapter 4 - The Tunnel

The Earthquake was shaking really bad.

Tony: "open the damn door! now!"

Just then Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine was about to destroy them.

Alyx: "I got The Key. Let's Move!"

So then... Tony, Alyx and Doug are almost there to the end of The Tunnel.

and now Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine must kill them before the earthquake comes back to kill him.

Doug: "The Tunnel is at the left side. let's move!"

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "Well... Well... Well. Look we have here. it isn't Tony, Doug and Alyx Vance. Combines? what the hell. you bitches kill all of my combines! and now. it's time to kill you.

Tony: "You play a game with me Billie Joe. because you are so dead."

what will happen next. be sure to check out the last chapter of The Time Tunnel.

Chapter 5: The Death of The Combines

good bye!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Death of The Combines

Tony is destroy Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine and Tony gets the wooden shotgun.

Tony: "You are the one that I what!

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "Please don't kill me. you killed all of my combines. so don't...

Tony kills the combine and goes back to see Alyx and Doug.

Doug: "You Killed the combine?"

Tony: "yep. and now let's get the heck out of here."

Tony and Doug saved the day until next time. they are gone until the next episode.

Alyx is going to destroy the combines.

Thank You for Watching!

The Time Tunnel - Season 2 Episode 2 (Treasure Land) 11.16.12

good bye!

Read all the chapters...

Chapter 1: World Guards

Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 3: Saving The World

Chapter 4: The Tunnel

Chapter 5: The Death of The Combines

2012-2013


	6. The World is Under Attack by Time Tunnel

The World is Under Attack

By

Based on The Time Tunnel TV Series from 20th Century Fox

"Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages, during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project, the Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly toward a new fantastic adventure, somewhere along the infinite corridors of time. "

Doug and Tony floated in the swirling colors of time.

The time corridor disappeared and the time travelers found themselves in somewhere that is in Black Mesa. the one that has been in the Half-Life Series.

"Where are we?" Doug said.

"I think we are in Black Mesa - City 17" Tony said while looking at the Black Mesa (A.K.A City 17)

Combines saw Tony and Doug and The Combine said...

"Who The hell is this?, let's see... that looks like Tony Newman and Doug Phillips. come on Combines. let's kick some butt" said Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine

While The Combines looking at Tony and Doug. Tony was looking at the guards. he said "That's Strange" he said, "i think i know who are they..." "Those are the combines!" Doug said

And After That... Doug was hit on the head. "Doug!" Tony said, and The Combine took Tony somewhere in a room with a time machine...

Doug was taken by The Combine Police.

Doug woke up and the Combines took him to a room where The Combine Police where waiting for Doug to get up. Doug woke up and he said.

Doug: "...Where i'm i? The Combines. What are you doing here?

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "You are a room that has Windows 2000 and a DirectTV Box"

Doug: "Don't be such an Santa Claus. tell me where is Tony?"

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "He's in a room with a time machine and you are in a room with My Combines and Windows 2000 and this DirectTV Box.

Doug: "Hey You! You are such an..."

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "Hey, Hey, Hey!. be quiet! Combines. Make him use Windows 2000!"

16 Hours Later. Tony was in a room with a Time Machine just like they been captured on Chapter 1.

Tony Newman: "Hey! i'm stuck with a pole! help!

Tony is stuck in a pole until Alyx Vance came

and he said...

Tony: "Are You Alyx Vance the one that has been in Half-Life Series"

Alyx: "Yep. Really Me. So... what happen?"

Tony: "The Combine - Billie Joe Armstrong attached me to this pole"

Alyx: "Oh okay."

Alyx got Tony out and on to Save Doug P.

12 miuntes later. the combines come to get Doug out of there. The Combine took Doug out of the room and then something happen. the ground shake. Alyx said.

Alyx: "Watch Out! the earthquake!"

Tony: "An Earthquake? what the hell? oh no!"

Alyx: "Run for your lifes!"

Doug: "Tony, Oh Tony thank god you are alive! uh-oh. what the hell? an earthquake. shit! let's go!

As Tony, Alyx and Doug are trying to get out of black mesa. The Combine - Billie Joe Armstrong is going to get them.

Tony: "Open the damn door! now!"

Just then Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine was about to destroy them.

Alyx: "I got The Key. Let's Move!"

So then... Tony, Alyx and Doug are almost there to the end of The Tunnel.

and now Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine must kill them before the earthquake comes back to kill him.

Doug: "The Tunnel is at the left side. let's move!"

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "Well... Well... Well. Look we have here. it isn't Tony, Doug and Alyx Vance. Combines? what the hell. you bitches kill all of my combines! and now. it's time to kill you.

Tony: "You play a game with me Billi

Tony is destroy Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine and Tony gets the wooden shotgun.

Tony: "You are the one that I what!

Billie Joe Armstrong - The Combine: "Please don't kill me. you killed all of my combines. so don't...

Tony kills the combine and goes back to see Alyx and Doug.

Doug: "You Killed the combine?"

Tony: "yep. and now let's get the heck out of here."

Tony and Doug saved the day until next time. they are gone until the next episode.

Alyx is going to destroy the combines.

Thank You for Watching!

The Time Tunnel - Season 2 Episode 2 (Treasure Land) 11.16.12

good bye!

Read all the chapters...

Chapter 1: World Guards

Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 3: Saving The World

Chapter 4: The Tunnel

Chapter 5: The Death of The Combines

2012-2013

e Joe. because you are so dead."


End file.
